


A Moment Alone

by miajs4378



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Too many feels, post season 2 finale feels, these two are my everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miajs4378/pseuds/miajs4378
Summary: A little amy x jonah post-ep for the season 2 finale. Basically a snipet of the two of them thinking over the events of the day and how that changes the way they think about each other. Originally posted to my tumblr.





	A Moment Alone

She doesn’t have a moment alone until later that night. As much as she loves her family, she feels a little like she’s drowning in her own thoughts until they leave her side. She can’t stop thinking about Jonah, and not just the fact that she kissed him.

It’s like suddenly she can’t see him as the friend and occasionally annoying co-worker he was only a few days ago. Or at least she can no longer see that and that alone. Now she also sees him protecting her, clearly concerned about her safety, tugging her into an embrace and throwing his arms around her as if that could stop the flying debris. She sees him nervous and rambling, but more concerned with her feeling calm than anything else, turning to her and promising that they would be fine. She remembers kissing him, a now constant reminder of feelings she has been vehemently denying for a while now. She sees him saying that he’d be there for her anytime, and she knows he didn’t just say it, but that he means it with every fiber of his being. Her heart clenches at these thoughts, spiraling through her head on loop.

She wants to scream, just let loose her frustration and pain and sheer emotion. She wants to curse the universe for this shitty situation. She wants to curse herself for focusing on all the negatives and not appreciating the good things her life has already given her.

She really wants to call him, to hear his voice and talk, about nothing or about whatever it was that went down back in the store in the middle of the tornado.

She wants to, but knows she shouldn’t.

_________________________

He doesn’t have a moment alone until later that night. As much as he did invite Mateo and Marcus to the bar with him, he feels like he’s drowning in his own thoughts until he’s back home alone. He can’t stop thinking about Amy, and not just the fact that she kissed him.

It’s like suddenly he can’t see her as the friend and boss she was only a few days ago. He can’t go back to pretending that whatever he feels isn’t there. Now he sees her in danger, following him under the counter, debris flying around them, and feeling the sheer terror that something might happen to her. He sees her terrified of the tornado and what might happen, but still mustering up the composure to crack a joke about his overuse of the word ‘sexy’ to ease his tension. He remembers kissing her, a now constant reminder of his feelings and of the momentary hope that she might feel the same. He remembers her genuine appreciation and gratitude for his attempts to be there for her in every way she needed during the tornado and he remembers needing her to know that he will always be there for her. He sees her rushing to her family, going back to Adam. His heart clenches at these thoughts, spiraling through his head on loop.

He wants to scream, just let loose his frustration and pain and sheer emotion. He wants to curse the universe for this shitty situation. He wants to curse himself for being even a little angry about this because she’s married. He knows and has known all along that she’s married, even if the relationship has been in rough waters recently.

He really wants to call her, to hear her voice and talk, about nothing or about whatever it was that went down back in the store in the middle of the tornado.

He wants to, but knows he shouldn’t.


End file.
